One Tough Decision
by Vitani825
Summary: This is based on how Littlefoot felt about his decision to stay in the Great Valley after meeting his father. Although, he would be able to see his father once in a while, he was under the impression that he hurt his feelings when he chose to go back to the Great Valley.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Land Before Time characters**

 **A/N: extended ending of the Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration**

After getting back to the Great Valley, Littlefoot couldn't help but think if he made the right choice to stay with his grandparents. The young longneck was very confused; he had been fighting a battle within himself ever since he told Bron that he wasn't coming with him. Of course, on the outside, the adult longneck seemed to be understanding. However, it seemed that he was trying to hide his disappointment.

"Grandpa?" Littlefoot asked.

The elderly male was sleeping soundly. Littlefoot wandered over and gently nudged his cheek with his snout. Soon enough, the elderly male opened his eyes and yawned; after noticing Littlefoot's expression, he couldn't help but worry about him.

"Littlefoot, it's the middle of the night; did you have a bad dream or something?" Grandpa wondered.

The young longneck shook his head.

"Well, then, what is it? I'm not a mind reader you know," Grandpa told him.

"I can't sleep; there's something I need to talk to you about," Littlefoot responded.

Grandpa raised his head off the ground while still making eye contact with Littlefoot.

"You know, I have noticed that you were bugged about something when we first got back from our trip; but, I wanted to give you the choice to come to me if you had a problem," Grandpa commented.

Littlefoot nodded.

"I can't help but think if I made the right choice to stay with you and Grandma; well, Dad is nice and all, and I was really starting to like him; and I was thinking I hurt his feelings when I decided not to go with him; he seemed really disappointed; and I didn't want to disappoint you and Grandma if I had chosen to go with Dad; it was the toughest decision I ever had to make in my life; sometimes, being a grown up isn't that great; so many things to consider like the feelings of others, you know," Littlefoot explained.

Grandpa nodded.

"Oh, Littlefoot, you could never make me or Grandma disappointed in you; and your father did say he could drop by the valley for a visit; but, I understand that you're worried about disappointing the ones you love; that shows how caring you are; just like your mother; she'd be proud of you if she was still alive; and your father loves you, same with me and Grandma," Grandpa said.

Littlefoot smiled as Grandpa rubbed his head gently.

"Time to go back to sleep; if you want to sleep here tonight, you can," Grandpa added.

Littlefoot smiled again and got comfortable and rested his head against Grandpa's left forepaw. Grandpa looked down at his sleeping grandson and nuzzled him once again before lowering his neck and closing his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Littlefoot woke up feeling much better. He had initially felt like he was a bad son for not going with his father; but, he was feeling reassured that he would be loved no matter what the outcome of his decision might be.

"I guess that talk with Grandpa last night was what I needed," Littlefoot thought.

He then stood up and stretched.

Grandma and Grandpa were still sleeping and Littlefoot didn't want to wake them up; so, he went out to get some breakfast. Upon reaching his destination at the Feeding Grounds, he met up with Cera and her dad.

"Morning, Littlefoot; how'd you sleep?" Cera wondered.

"Fine, I guess; after I had a talk with Grandpa, I slept better," Littlefoot answered.

"Well, that's good," Topsy commented.

Soon enough, Grandma and Grandpa arrived and saw that Littlefoot was having a civil conversation with Cera and Topsy.

"There you are; we were worried," Grandma said and bent down to nuzzle the young longneck.

"I didn't feel right waking you up; although, I woke Grandpa up last night since I couldn't sleep and I needed someone to talk to and I didn't want to wake you up as well," Littlefoot told the elderly female.

Grandma chuckled.

"I at first thought he woke me up due to a bad dream; turns out, it was about him being worried about disappointing us if he chose to go with Bron-"

"Uh, sorry to interrupt; but, who is this Bron fellow anyway?" Topsy asked.

"He's my dad; I met him not so long ago; it was when me, Grandma and Grandpa and a whole bunch of other longnecks went on a journey after we kept on having dreams about the bright circle falling out of the sky; we actually saved the bright circle from falling-"

"Bah! Longnecks saved the world? What a bunch of-"

"I wasn't done talking you know! Didn't your mother ever teach you not to interrupt people when they're talking? Now I know where Cera gets her attitude from," Littlefoot snapped.

Topsy was shocked by Littlefoot's tone towards him; and what was even more shocking was the fact that Cera didn't speak up.

"By the way, if you were the one talking, I wouldn't have interrupted you," Littlefoot added.

Cera looked up at the adult threehorn.

"Dad-"

"No, Cera; I don't want you playing with Littlefoot or the others for a week," Topsy demanded.

"Hey! Leave Ducky, Petrie and Spike out of this! They didn't do anything; in fact, they aren't even here yet; besides, you're angry at me, not at them!" Littlefoot snapped.

Topsy growled and led Cera away from Littlefoot and the elderly longnecks.

Grandpa sighed and lowered his head to the young longneck.

"Littlefoot; it's one thing to be annoyed by someone who interrupts you; but, mouthing off to your elders isn't appropriate," Grandpa gently scolded him.

Littlefoot sighed.

"I know; but, I hate being interrupted; and Cera's dad did overreact," Littlefoot protested.

"Maybe so, little one; but, Grandpa's right; he has learned from personal experience about interrupting others and mouthing off to his elders; so have I; only, my parents and his parents have given us more than just a lecture; we used to get spanked," Grandma told him.

"Yes; I was once given a spanking simply for saying that I wasn't gonna let my mother give me a tongue bath since most children start bathing themselves at the age of 5; although, I was 6 when I told her off; I couldn't sit for a week that time," Grandpa added.

Littlefoot lowered his head in shame. He was certainly glad this his grandparents didn't believe in spankings since it was like that for them during their childhood.

"Does Cera's dad hate me?" Littlefoot asked.

"Of course he doesn't; I'm sure if you give him some time, you two might be able to settle your differences and make up," Grandpa answered.

Littlefoot nodded and started eating treestars from a bush. His grandparents started doing the same since they were getting pretty hungry. However, once Littlefoot was done eating, he started walking away to find the others.

"Where do you think you're going?" Grandpa demanded.

"I was gonna go find Ducky, Petrie and Spike," Littlefoot answered.

Grandpa sighed.

"You're not going anywhere except back to the nest; and you won't be playing with your friends for a week because of your attitude towards Cera's father; I know he upset you; but, that's no excuse for your behavior; I'll be sure to talk to him, too; he needs to learn that even grown ups need to be respectful towards others no matter how old or young they are; although, you did have a point when you got angry at him for interrupting you and he was shown to be unapologetic," Grandpa explained.

Littlefoot nodded and went back to the nest. Upon seeing how upset Littlefoot was, Grandpa turned his head to look at Grandma.

"Do you think I was too hard on him?" Grandpa wondered.

Grandma shook her head.

"You stated that mouthing off isn't appropriate; and I agree that Littlefoot needs to be punished," Grandma answered.

Grandpa sighed.

"You're right; we need to follow through on the punishments no matter how harsh they might be," Grandpa said.

Grandma nuzzled the elderly male.

"I think I better go over and talk to Topsy about his behavior; he wasn't acting very nicely to Littlefoot," Grandpa added.

"Okay; just make sure not to yell at him; I think he's still angry about what happened between him and Littlefoot," Grandma begged.

Grandpa nodded and left for Topsy's nest. Grandma stood around and hoped that everything will get back to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon reaching the nest, Grandpa noticed that Cera got up and went out of earshot so it'll save Topsy the trouble of telling her.

"I don't know what you were thinking when you were acting like a jerk to Littlefoot...AND Cera," Grandpa stated, firmly.

"ME?! That grandson of yours was being rude to me!" Topsy protested.

"He was only standing up to you; and for your information, you were rude to him first," Grandpa snarled.

"I don't need to take crap from a longneck; now get out of here, I'll come speak to you when I feel like it, all right?" Topsy retorted.

"All right, then; it appears that right now, you're too stubborn to listen to reason; I'll just leave," Grandpa responded.

Topsy grunted indignantly once the longneck was away from the area.

Later in the day, Ducky, Petrie and Spike were wondering what was taking Littlefoot and Cera so long to get to their usual meeting place by the Tall Trees.

"Me no get why Littlefoot and Cera so late," Petrie admitted.

Spike grumbled in sadness.

"Do not worry Spike; I am sure they will be along soon," Ducky assured him.

"I wouldn't count on that, Ducky," Grandpa said upon reaching the area.

"What are you talking about?" Ducky questioned.

Grandpa sighed.

"It's because Littlefoot and Cera's father got into an argument; it all started when Littlefoot told him about what happened on our journey after having dreams about the bright circle falling from the sky; Cera's father interrupted Littlefoot while he was telling him what happened and upon getting interrupted, Littlefoot did it right back to him; and of course Cera didn't speak up for him when Littlefoot was being disrespectful and now she's not allowed to hang out with you three or Littlefoot for a week," Grandpa explained.

"I do not think it is fair for Cera to be grounded just because she did not stick up for her father when Littlefoot was laying into him; after all, maybe he is the one who should be punished for acting like a jerk," Ducky claimed.

"I think you're right; but, me and him aren't on speaking terms right now; he told me that he would come and talk to me when he feels like it; anyway, Littlefoot has been punished for his attitude, so I hope you all understand that mouthing off to your elders isn't nice," Grandpa responded.

Ducky nodded and so did Petrie and Spike.

"Good; I'm glad we all understand each other," Grandpa stated before he left the area.

Meanwhile, Topsy was wandering around and bumped into Kosh. The pink clubtail was chewing on a round-ish purple treesweet at the time and started choking on the juice.

"What's *choke* the *choke* matter *choke* with you?" Kosh demanded while choking.

"Hey, get off my case; I'm not in a good mood," Topsy snapped.

Kosh finally stopped choking and swallowed the treesweet. He then turned to the threehorn and wondered why he looked so angry.

"What's gotten into you?" Kosh asked.

"It's nothing, all right?" Topsy responded.

"Don't give me that crap; I'm not stupid, you know; besides, you owe me since I started choking on the treesweet after you bumped into me," Kosh snarled.

Topsy sighed and hung his head in shame. Then, he glanced right back at the clubtail.

"Go on, just tell me what's bothering you; just because we argue, doesn't mean that I can't get along with you," Kosh added.

Topsy nodded and gave in.

"As usual, my skepticism has kicked in; Littlefoot mentioned that he and the other longnecks have been getting dreams about the bright circle falling from the sky; Littlefoot said that he and the longnecks have saved the world; and then I stated that it was nonsense and of course, Littlefoot wasn't done talking yet and he wasn't too shy to tell me off; and of course, Cera didn't stck up for me; she saw it happen-"

"Hold on a second; are you saying that if Cera doesn't stick up for you, it calls for punishment?" Kosh asked.

"That's how it happened; but, as a parent, I have to follow through; Littlefoot was punished as well," Topsy said.

Kosh nodded.

"Anyway, after a little argument with the old longneck, I sent him away since I didn't feel like talking to anyone at the time," Topsy continued.

Kosh sighed.

"I sure hope you can work things out with them; you sure got a bad attitude," Kosh commented.

It was now Topsy's turn to sigh.

"My advice to you would be to make things right with Littlefoot and his grandfather and Cera; I think you overreacted when you punished Cera," Kosh commented.

Topsy nodded.


End file.
